Mr & Mrs Elric
by 4master
Summary: 2 deadly assassins of the opposite sex. Best in their field. Working for rival agencies. Too bad that they're married to each other!   Based on Mr. & Mrs. Smith. Naturally EdWin, AU.
1. Bogota

Hehehe, Edward and Winry completly fit their roles. :D

Enjoy!

Disclamer: I do not own FMA or Mr. & Mrs. Smith. I own only this story and plot, anyone who dares to copy it will be dealt with...beware!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Bogota<p>

* * *

><p>Two blonds were sitting in two different chairs, both facing the same direction. Both of them were relaxed, although their expressions were mixed. Both were somewhat amused yet slightly annoyed expressions. There was a male and a female.<p>

The male was wearing a full sleeved light blue shirt, with the sleeves folded casually. The top two buttons were open, showing off his perfectly chiseled chest. He wore a dark jacket over that, although it was attached to a hook on a stand which was by the door. A Rolex watch was on his wrists, while a wealth Nokia mobile phone was in the pocket. He wore dark jeans, faded in the middle. His long golden blonde hair was in a ponytail, which was resting on his shoulder. His golden eyes were fixed on the male in front of him, while he personally loathed every moment of it.

The female was in a cream colored light button up sleeveless shirt, exposing her toned and tanned arms to the world. She wore a brown skirt and tight blue jeans underneath, along with high heels. Her lemony blonde hair was in a ponytail, just as her husband liked it. Her sky blue eyes were fixed on the person in front of her, along with some loathing.

Before the person in front of them could say anything, the male started.

"Ok….I'll go first." He used his arms to give out a few needless gestures, but nothing much." Let me say, we don't really need to be here."

The person in front of them raised an eyebrow at that, but motioned him to continue.

"See, we've been married for 5 years. "

"Six."His wife interjected, hoping to rid him of his playful forgetfulness.

"Five-six years. So this is like…a check up for us. A chance to poke around the engine, change the oil, change the tires, test the suspension, and so on."

"Yeah that's it, nothing much."

The response sent the same thought through their minds.

"Very well then, let's pop the hood."

'I hate fucking hate counseling sessions!'

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how happy you are as a couple?"

The female was quick to reply. "Eight."

"Wait wait. 10 being perfectly happy and one being total hell? Or is that the other way around?"

"Just answer instinctively."

"Ok….."

"You ready for this, Win?"

"Yep."

"Eight." their repose was together.

"How often do you have sex?"

This question brought mischievous smiles on the both of them. According to them, it was the wrong question. The right one would be 'how often you don't have sex?'

Those smirks answered the question for the councilor, but he still pressed on.

"I'm lost. Is this a 1 to 10 thing?" The male spoke out, as he was the first one to break off from his…..pleasant memories.

"Forget about that. How many times this week?"

The female remained silent, not wanting to disclose private information, choosing to look down in embarrassment, along with a blush coating her face. However, the male proudly held up 9 fingers.

"How do things usually go around you?"

"…"

"…"

A sight of their somewhat 'lost' faces was enough to make him understand that his question was not understood within his clients.

"Ok. Let me rephrase that. How do any new people react when they meet you both as a couple?"

"Well…." The male started.

"They act pretty much-"

"Normal?"

"Describe a normal day in your life. Individually."

That was an expected question. Their 'normal' lives included them getting up, having tea or coffee, going to work, working their ass off, coming back, having dinner together, then sex. Only if they weren't tired too much. Their actual lives included them killing a multitude of people on the international hit list for their respective organizations, then having strenuous mental and physical conditioning, and ending the day of work with an hour of two at the shooting gallery. So, their 'normal' days were pretty much not normal at all.

"Describe how you first met."

"It was in Colombia."

"Bogota."

"5 years ago."

"6."

"Ok. 5 or 6 years ago."

Colombia. 5 or 6 years ago.

The job was never much simpler for Edward. After a quick parachute drop into the wilderness, it just took him an hour or so to mix in the local populace as a tourist. Apparently, the tourist rate was high over there, as the local flora and fauna was worth seeing. But however, the local political boss was not worth seeing, as he was the reason for the higher taxes and military rule in that town. It was said that he was a decadent man, but Edward was never one to go completely with the countless rumors that floated along the streets like thrash. A rope and a silenced .22 pistol along with a harness proved to be enough for equipment for the mission. Soon, the political boss found out that hanging out by the balcony could be life threatening. Especially when a highly trained assassin decides to play makeshift bungee jumping along the same building while aiming his gun at him.

For Winry, the job did involve a bit of hassle. Being jetlagged from Russia and having multiple groups of hobos staring at her from each and every available corner was not really helping her to calm her mind down. She wanted the hit on the local barracuda, but someone had got it before her. Someone always did. After all, she wasn't the only assassin in the world. Thus, she had got with dealing with the extremely paranoid arms dealer down the corner. He being paranoid was certainly NOT a plus point, as she really didn't want to deal with multiple .50 cal bullets totting automated machine guns in every corner of her target's voice. But she found a way. She always. Did. The arms dealer soon found out that not double checking the fragmentation grenades could end up in a disaster.

However, that was just the easy part for both of them.

The hard part was getting out.

And that was the topic on which Edward was currently mulling on. Although having the magazine in hand and a cold beer in another were nice distractions. He really missed his martinis, and wished that he was back in the states. But again, there was the case of the extraction.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when multiple police barged into the hotel, waving their guns around inexpertly. Playing the ever interested tourist, he leant over and asked the barkeep.

"What happen?"

"Someone killed the local barracuda. They are looking for tourists travelling alone."

Now that could be a problem. He didn't expect the police to react so quickly, they never did so fast. Unless…

Just then, the head of the patrol found him incredibly interesting as an interrogation target.

"You travel alone, senor?"

Rudely interrupted, Edward turned his head towards him and feigned deafness.

"Umm?"

"You alone?"

Edward's hand was slowly starting to creep towards his Glock. Along with accuracy, it did provide with a large clip, enough to take out the group in front of him. Just then, the salvation arrived, similar to a gift from the heavens.

The door was thrown open once again, a very interesting female; in Edward's opinion walked in. Wearing a white dress, along with high heels. Lemony blonde hair that was set loose, draped over her shoulder. Sky blue eyes searching for company. A very feminine yet athletic body. All in all, 9 out of 10 for that.

Instantly, the police started badgering her with questions, asking her if she was travelling along. It was a very stupid thing to do so, for anyone with an IQ over 45 was able to guess that fact. Her eyes searched for some sort of way out of that mess, while she found that her set of throwing knives was begging to be used.

Her way out, or savoir was another American, or so it seemed. Golden eyes, along with golden hair in a ponytail; a rare sight. A white shirt with a handkerchief used a makeshift tie. Blue denim jeans. Shirt was missing 3 buttons, flaunting off his chiseled body. Whether the buttons were purposely missing or sheer mistake; she didn't want to find out.

They simply continued to stare into each other's eyes, the rest of the world forgotten.

They found something….which attracted them to each other, no matter the odds.

"Yes. I'm not alone. I'm with him."

"Yes, yes. She's with me."

The head of the patrol frowned at that, but let them pass on. After quickly traversing 2 floors and half cramped corridor-the hotel wasn't so good; they ended up in one of the rooms, pressed against the door. Both held their breaths till the noise of the police footsteps went away.

"I'm Winry."

"I'm Edward."

Both nodded in acceptance. After a while, Edward spoke up again, still having his back to the door while she had glued her ear to it.

"Wanna go for a drink later?"

* * *

><p>In case you have seen, I have changed certain things from the movie, cause they are not Brad and Angelina, They're EdWin! Nothing in the world beats that pairing !<p>

I will also add certain chapters or things that were not included in the film. Cause If I just go on inculding the movie here, that would be BS and not a fanfiction story. So, things are changed. ( No. No automail here. )

An idea like this was revolving around in my mind from a long time, and I finally decided on which movie to put in the fma cast. Most of you wont even believe which all movies I was considering. :P You all would consider me retarded. Believe me.

Review, flame, do whatever you want. Just drop a line.


	2. Dodging bullets

Chapter 2 : Dodging bullets

**Disclamer : I dont own FMA or Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Warning:<em> This chapter DOES comtain M rated stuff, in short a lemon. If you are underage or in other words under 18 ( Or under 21 in some areas ) please skip the part where the warnings begin and end. I have warned ya. Dont blame me later :P I will NOT be held responsible for any bills you may get for blood transfusion later.**

* * *

><p>Long legs crossed the threshold to where a sleek, black dress was waiting to be worn. The blond discarded the towel around her body and quickly slipped on black panties before sliding the dress over her curvy frame. She turned to look in the cracked up mirror and smirked. She normally wouldn't oblige in anyone's offer for drinks, but the unruly blond, Edward, had sparked her interest. Not only had he saved her from dealing with the police, but he was a kind of sexy. Ok, he was downright sexy. With one last twirl in the front of the mirror, she headed out the door satisfied. She wouldn't let her guard down, but she was determined to have a little bit of fun before her departure the next day.<p>

* * *

><p>Upbeat Latin music descended around the blonde man sitting at the bar. He didn't know if the woman from earlier would show or not, but either way he was bound to have a good time. The bar was out on an open terrace, so the music had set up a nice atmosphere. There was already a beautiful brunette eying him from the other side of the bar. He gave her a wink as he brought his glass of Jack and coke to his lips, wondering briefly if she would end up being his companion this evening. She flashed him a pretty smile before scooting off the bar stool and walking towards him. He set down his glass just in time to see long blonde hair coming into his peripheral vision. He turned his head and saw the woman he'd met today, Winry. She looked sexy as hell in her form fitting black dress. She strode across the floor and took up the empty seat next to him. The brunette scowled but retreated when she heard the man speak. "Didn't think you'd show."<p>

"Well I thought about staying in, but I couldn't pass up a chance to wear this new dress." She said, crossing one leg over the other and smoothing out the creases the action caused. "I think it suits me." She turned to him, a smirk on her face. "What do you think?"

He let his eyes wander freely over her frame before taking a drink and responding, "It's ok." In all honesty he was trying to hold back the urge to drag her off that stool and take her right then and there on the floor. He had a great visual of her long, slim legs and as she leaned on the bar he could see her breasts on the edge of exposure. Did the dress suit her? Hell yeah. In every way shape and form.

She raised an eyebrow. "Just ok huh?" She nodded to the bar tender who poured her a shot of whiskey. "The look on your face tells a different story."

He felt himself blush slightly but just shrugged and ordered another drink. "So what are you doing in this blessed country, Winry, or should I say Ms…?"

"Rockbell," She finished before taking another shot. "I'm here on business. What about you Mr.…"

"Elric." He said, shifting in his seat. "Edward Elric. And I'm here on the same accord."

She smiled. "Our bosses must really hate us."

"No kidding. I'm pretty sure I saw a rat take on a dog outside the restaurant down the street last night." He laughed.

"Well, As long as no rats get into my room I'll be fine." She said, her high heeled foot grazing against his leg.

Edward grinned. "What kind of rat are we talking about here?"

Blue eyes fixed on gold ones. "Oh, I don't know…the big, aggressive kind."

"I don't think you have to worry about that…"Another shot found its way into the man's hand and he gulped it down. "You see, I used to be an exterminator once upon a time."

"Is that so?" She said, letting her eyes linger on his mouth as he talked.

"Yeah, I took out a lot of rats. " He felt her eyes on him as they drank. "Especially ones that liked to climb into beautiful women's beds."

Winry couldn't help but like this man. "Well I feel a lot safer knowing you'll be down the hall."

They then ordered some tequila shots, to keep warm since the weather was rather cold. Their talk extended over an hour ranging from various subjects and issues. They both were pleasantly surprised to find out that both of them lived in New York and that too pretty close to each other.

"You know, I never thanked you Edward, for saving me from those policemen and all."

"It was in mutual benefit. After all, we both saved each other. In other words, we just dodged bullets."

"That has a nice ring to it, dodging bullets."

"I agree."

He raised his shot glass at that, signaling for a toast. They both didn't know that this small toast would change their lives forever.

"To dodging bullets" He announced.

"To dodging bullets" She answered and clinked her glass against his.

The music then changed, taking on a more rapid beat, the sudden change in the tone caught their attention. Edward chose to ignore the change, but apparently Winry had other plans. She stood from her seat, swaying slightly under the influence, and walked to a nearby flaming barrel which was kept for heat.

"Well, it can talk…." She downed the remainder of her drink and threw the glass in the barrel."But can it dance?"

With that, she romped to the center of the dance stage, and started dancing by herself. With one hand, she beckoned Edward towards her, in a somewhat seductively manner. Edward found that his senses were somewhat dulled by the drink already, and he really didn't want to lose control, but the sight the woman in that lavishing dress was the last straw for him. Abandoning all caution he nodded dumbly and went after her.

His hands found themselves slinking down her back and resting on her hips as she brought her arms around his neck. Her smile was heart stopping and her voice, it was like honey. Sweet and alluring. Not to mention the way she carried herself. Full of confidence and radiance. He'd never met women quite like her. Earlier he'd felt that way too. When their eyes had met he had known what it was she wanted. He'd complied willingly. He'd just let whatever happens, happen.

The music went on, and they kept on dancing. Suddenly, the sky grumbled and let out a downpour of rain. The bar immediately got abandoned, and the people sought refuge in the hotel. Many went grumbling back to their rooms, while some others went to the bar that was adjoining the restaurant. Edward and Winry just went back to their seats, and sat down. The only difference was that Winry sat down on Edward's legs, who didn't seem to object. Either he was drastically inebriated, or he wanted it to happen. They remained sitting there, under the pouring rain, getting drenched to the skin. But neither of them minded, for their complete attention was bagged by the person in front of them.

And then, their lips met.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon warning start.<strong>

* * *

><p>Their trip to their room was short eventful and rabid; for a lack of a better description. Both were heavily making out in the corridor themselves; as their tongues fought viciously control over the other. It was a great thing that no one saw them; most of the guests had retired to their rooms or had slept. Both were somewhat drunk, however, their self control was destroyed by their current activities. By what could be considered insane luck or an insane feat of humanity, they found their correct rooms and luckily, had not discarded any of their clothing in the corridors itself. The door was kicked open by Edward without a care in the world, as Winry had wrapped her legs around his thigh in a vice like grip, and her tongue was manhandling his.<p>

He dropped her on the bed, kicking off his shoes and crawling in between her legs. His one hand groped her behind, while the other was trying to remove his own pants. It was a tough job, but he succeeded after a short while. She moaned into his mouth, finding his ministrations extremely satisfying. His other hand, the one that had freed his pants, started to massage her breast, making her shudder with the immense pleasure. He had found that she had not worn a bra, not that he minded it. It meant less trouble for him anyways. However, the beautiful and wet black dress that was sticking to her skin proved to be another hindrance to him. Growling ferally, he pulled the dress off.

Tired of the wait, Winry sat up and captured his lips again. She somewhat sucked and bit on his bottom lip before pulling his wet shirt off. He responded in turn by thrusting his tongue in her mouth and grinding his erect member against her. However, his other hand almost tore her panties off her beautiful body.

Her eyes seem to dance with sheer pleasure and anticipation. He began biting and nibbling at her neck, traveling downward, ending at her left nipple which he sucked into his mouth. She inhaled sharply and arched her back, giving him better access to her dripping warmth beneath him. He slid his hand between her legs and stroked her, causing her to elicit soft moans. His clothed erection throbbed painfully, but he continued his ministrations. He found himself falling in love with the sound of her moans. They were soft yet intense. He was on the brink of losing his mind. He slid a finger inside of her, bringing his lips back up and stifling her surprised cry of pleasure with a rough kiss. Her hands found their way through his hair and tightened around them as her tongue slipped into his mouth.

She couldn't take much more of it. As he slipped another finger into her as she bucked up. She could feel his erection resting against her stomach. He was big. Her mind was mostly drunk with alcohol along with pleasure but had the craze of wanting his member inside her. She broke the kiss to whisper in his ear. "Please."

She could feel him smile against her cheek. "Please what?"

Was he really going to make her say it? He stopped stroking her and pulled back. His eyes were mischievous. He was so making her say it. She sighed, her body aching, longing for his touch. "Please Ed…Fuck me!" She exclaimed.

In one quick movement he had discarded the rest of his clothing and pulled out his member, grinning and saying, "As you wish." before burying himself into her wet core.

She cried out as her body adjusted to his length. He remained still for a moment before pulling out and thrusting into her again. "Oh god!" she yelled as he thrust brutally into her.

Her legs were already wrapping themselves around his waist, drawing him closer, as if she couldn't get enough. Her soft pink lips found his, and he thrust into her faster. Her nails scratched against his toned and muscular back, while she bit down on his shoulder in pure ecstasy. Her vision was clouded, and her brain had shut down. She never wanted this moment to end. She wished that she would be able to rewind it and play it over and over like a recording, except that she actively participated in it.

He reached around and withdrew the legs from his waist, pushing them towards her stomach. She let out another groan of pleasure. He held onto her legs as leverage and slammed into her, the bed rocking violently with the action.

"Yes! Ohh…gooooddd yes." Her voice, it was driving him crazy. "Harder…." His dick twitched at the command. He groaned as he drove harder into her until she was gripping the sheets tightly in her fists. "Ed yes. Right there!"

. "You…like that?" he asked, well knowing what her response would be.

"Mmm...y-yeah." she replied, eyes fluttering closed and mouth parting seductively.

He grunted. He'd almost cum when he saw that sexy look on her face. But he wouldn't allow himself that pleasure. Not yet. He slowed down, enticing a small whimper from the woman. "Don't stop."

He grinned. He liked making women beg. "Why not?"

"I…please…so close." Her eyes pleaded to him. They were just too damn hot.

Ok then. He'd end it, short and sweet for the both of them. "Alright then." He lifted her hips a bit for a better position and buried himself into her again. He grit his teeth as his hold on her tightened. The bed rocked with the movement as he slammed into her hard, again and again.

Winry kept her eyes on him as long as she could but the passion was starting to take over her senses. Tears threatened to escape from her eyes, half from the pain while the rest from the pleasure and wanting. The feel of him moving inside of her, the sound of him panting above her, sent volts of pleasure through her whole body. Sex had never felt more wonderful. This stranger was touching her, moving her in ways she'd never felt before. It was pure bliss. She couldn't stop herself from moaning his name as he slammed into her over and over again.

She could feel the hot pressure swell inside of her. It was coming. The built up pleasure was brimming to the top. "Yes, yes oh god! Ed!" She cried bucking up so her hips met with his. Her eyed closed tightly as her walls tightened around him, the pressure now fading in sweet, ecstasy.

"I'm…cumming. " He hissed pumping into her hard a few more times before pulling out and staining the sheets with his release. He closed his eyes and collapsed onto his back next to her, breathing deeply.

She rolled over to look at him, his body glistening with sweat. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and chest rising and falling steadily. She was surprised when his eyes suddenly opened and a grin found its way onto his face. "Who says you can't mix business with pleasure?"

His word made her smile as well. "Not me."

Against her better judgment she moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart as a hand moved to stroke her back. No more words spoken between them as they faded off into a satisfied sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon warning end.<strong>

* * *

><p>Winry woke to the sun streaming in through her hotel window. She sat up, instantly noting that she was alone. She couldn't stop the sudden anger that formed in her gut. She got up, still naked from the nights activities, and wrapped the sheets around her body. She couldn't place why she was so mad at the blond man. She'd went into it knowing that it would be a one night stand. It was just natural. She'd wanted it, he'd wanted, they would part ways today, end of story. But something in her gut last night had her thinking maybe it wouldn't be the last time she'd see him. She sighed. Well he was gone now. "The jerk could have at least told me goodbye." She muttered.<p>

Just then, the door opened, and in came Edward, holding a tray which had that day's newspaper and two hot steaming cups of tea or coffee. She really couldn't make it out from her position. However, she could tell that he was smirking at her somewhat angry face.

"Thought that I ran away?"

"The room was empty. I naturally assumed the worst."

"Never assume facts."

"Mh-hm. You brought that up yourself?"

He gave a slight nod of his head, and motioned her to sit down on the bed."Yeah. The room service is lax, so I got it up myself. I didn't know what you wanted so I went with plain coffee and tea. Chose your poison."

"Tea and coffee are not considered poison." She told him, as she picked the coffee and he picked the tea. His figure retreated towards the balcony, hanging on the railing over there.

"By some people."

She didn't reply, as her attention was caught by a pale yet beautiful flower that was in the tray. Smiling slightly, she picked it up and tucked it in her hair by her ear. She tied a knot on the sheets that were somewhat covering her and joined Edward by the window. Seeing the flower in her hair, Edward gave her a heartwarming smile. She just flashed him a seductive smirk.

"I like your hair in a ponytail."

"Me too."

Edward did not reply, yet chose to divert his sight outside.

"You know, we never had a proper introduction."

"Want one now?"

"Sure do. So, Hiya stranger."

Smirking, Edward closed the gap between their lips. "Hiya back."

And their lips met again.

* * *

><p>And here's the second chap.<p>

First of all, I thank Chelsea Lynn for writing the lemon for me, cause I am suck at that task. Please do NOT try to insult her in any way, or you will pay. :P All the credit and the rights of the lemon go to her. :P

( anyways, her stories rock! )

This chap had some major fluff, so enjoy, you romance lovers. :P

Then, thank you all those who have reviewed, and faved this fic. I cant thank you all enough. :D

Well, I do curse one reviewer, as because of her, the plot bunnies have been rampaging my mind, and I had to redo a part of my story for that. :P ( Top secret: I'm not really mad, just pretending to be. Dont tell anyone XP :P )

So, in short; a part of the story has changed, along with the original plot. But, that comes later and you'll all find out what I was talking about. :D :P

Review please?

Later.


	3. Chapter 3

I do know that you all expected an update but my entire hard disk was formatted, including my backup portable, hence all my written chapters were erased. For that I'm terribly sorry, it was because of a dumb virus and now I'm busy with other projects to keep you entertained.

I was made aware of this by a fellow author and a friend of mine. At first I was skeptical of it but when I saw that one story that I had read had been indeed deleted, I had to sign up for this. Fanfiction was created so that the fans of any series/ movie/ books may utilize their own imagination and create something new, a story that they could shape according to themselves. For many it is like a dream come true, as the series they like may not go in the direction the fan may like. For them, initially the site was nirvana. But the new procedures that the site has taken is absolutely horrendous.  
>I pride myself in taking the neutral spot every time in an argument, and I shall do the same here. Fanfiction did mention about the ratings of the stories, which every story must abide. They had also mentioned that extreme violence or any sexual scenes cannot simply come under the 'M' rating. But could the authors do if they ever faced such a problem? Post his story in an adult site for just one accidental sex scene or one chapter of violence? Most authors do post warnings in the summary or the start of the chapter that it may contain some mature reading material and suggest that whoever doesn't like it or is underage to read it can must skip it . For example, someone has brought an expensive yet fragile device, ( for the sake of understanding lets take a mobile ) . After one day of usage the mobile phone that the person has bought slips from his hand and falls to the ground, which breaks it. Now he will complain that the mobile was fragile and will demand an replacement from the company; it is his right. BUT it is ALWAYS mentioned on the mobile's packaging box 'HANDLE WITH CARE' The warning is there. The user chose to ignore it and yet he sues the company, choosing to overlook him fault instead. The same thing is happening here. I myself and many other authors do post warnings before excessive violence or an unavoidable sex scene. We do abide by the laws and do our part. We post the warnings. It's not the author's fault that they are/ maybe ignored.  
>Another horrifying fact is that the stories are instantly removed. That is wrong. Warning notices should be issued. You cannot simply remove a story instantly. Just thinking of a suitable plot takes a week or so, writing it down takes 10-20 times more time. An author slogs for his story, it does not deserve to be removed in the blink of an eye. If a building has been built illegally, you cant simply raze it with bulldozers the next day with sending amply notices or warnings.

This is wrong. Fanfiction does have a right to remove some stories, but their way of execution is extremely flawed. Some of the stories that they had removed were well liked. A small part of the stories they removed were clearly overstepping the boundaries, but others were not. This has to be stopped. We can't simply make something like a terminator/ resident evil story better by editing out the violence. It defeats the purpose of the story. We authors obey the rules, respect the ratings, post sufficient warnings. Yet still, we are wronged.

This must be stopped.

This isn't right and thanks to The Fifth Rider of Armageddon for giving me this address ( through his update :P ) www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Below are the names of the authors that have joined up. Sign up for the petition on the above given address and put this alert on every fic. If all goes well, this can be stopped.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

TheOtaku Akatsuki

Michael the Archangel

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

4master


End file.
